Storming cherry blossoms
by ChieMatsuo
Summary: Crossover between naruto & Loving Annabelle:  On a mission to find some bandits that have been targeting a popular tourist resort, hinata, shino, kiba and anko are assigned to sort it out.  Coming of age story about female sexuality.  Contains Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Storming cherry blossoms by Chie Matsuo

Chapter 1

"_Your mission is to travel to a popular tourist resort to investigate and capture some bandits that are stealing precious valuables away from the tourists that reside there. This mission is C rank so there isn't much danger. So Hinata, shino, kiba, akamaru and Anko you are dismissed". _Tsunade explained to the room full of genins and a short purple haired, big busted woman with jounin ninja attire on.

"Yes ma'am" replied all of them.

Outside the hokage's tower anko faced her genin team.

"Alright I want all of you ready and waiting to set out for the land of the sand, in an hour's time" anko said.

"Yes anko sensei" answered all of them and they went straight away to pack their things. Hinata went back home and packed her suitcase.

"I must do my best on this mission" Hinata thought "I need to get strong so my father will recognise me instead of hanabi".

"Where are you going?" asked a jeering voice. Hinata turned and saw her rival and siter hanabi at the door to her bedroom.

"On a mission hanabi, a C rank mission" said hinata.

"Make sure you don't screw up will you! I want daddy to buy me a new doll, so I don't want him to be mumbling about you disappointing him when you get back with a poor mission report" hanabi sneered and went off to the garden.

(A few moments later)

Hinata began to make her way to meet up with her new sensei and her teammates. As she was making her way there, she heard the familiar boisterous voice of naruto uzumaki up ahead, speaking to sakura haruno.

"Naruto can you just please stop yelling at sasuke Kun!" snapped sakura, then she spotted hinata coming and shouted "Oh hi hinata! How are you?"

"I'm fine sakura" replied hinata then she looked at naruto and began to blush deep red.

"Naruto don't just stand there! Say hi to hinata" scolded sakura.

"Hi hinata!" said naruto indifferently, turning to look at the purple haired girl. Hinata tried to say hello back but she just couldn't open her mouth.

"I said HELLO!" said naruto slowly waving his hands in front of hinata's face frustratingly.

"Naruto" whispered sakura, swiping his hands away from hinata's red face "Come on let's go".

"I really don't know what the hell is wrong with her, she's weird" whispered naruto as they both walked away.

"Naruto, shh!" hissed sakura. Hinata watched them disappear into the distance, and then she sighed in despair. All the boys in konoha thought she was mad beyond cure, but really she was just very shy around the opposite sex and the same sex. Hinata had to admit, she was very shy around everyone.

She did not know what was happening to her but since the year that she had turned 18 she had been having weird body urges and fantasies. Usually this involved her in different compromising positions with naruto which left her feeling hot and sweaty at night underneath her sheets, to the point where she had to touch herself to satisfy herself. She gulped, took a deep breathe, and then realised the time and sprinted towards the front entrance to konoha.

Anko and her teammates greeted her; she had luckily arrived in time.

"Ok is everyone set then?" asked anko looking at each genin in turn then she began walking "Come on!".

They travelled for hours and camped out at night. On the third night as they were sleeping, each of them had a tent to themselves hinata awoke in the night, having had another erotic dream, she laid staring up at the canopy of her tent for a while, her cheeks were flushed, trying to remember what her dream had been about. She had seen anko. Completely freaking out she got up because the night was warm, opened her tent and went to the nearest river to cool herself down. She was unaware that Anko had sensed her passing her tent and very slowly she had opened her tent.

Hinata began to undress completely. She needed to cool down and wash off down below where a little bit of wetness lingered. Anko stealthily crept through the forest and crouched behind a tree watching what hinata was doing. She saw the girl undress; soon the girl's soft, perky B cup breasts breaking free from his bindings then she immediately hid herself, placing a hand over her eyes. It was common knowledge that anko was the only bisexual in konoha. She had had her share of women and men, but they usually involved people in her age range. She took her hands from her face and looked again at the girl that was swimming in the river. She was amazed to see how hinata had grown. The way the girl was usually conservative by nature, it was a shock to see her exposed and growing. Anko smirked feeling a ripple of pleasure circling her body. She decided to go away and leave the girl to swim; she would speak to her in the morning.

"Wakey Wakey hinata!" Anko shouted impatiently. She unzipped hinata's tent from the outside and peered inside, hinata was sleeping on her side, her cheeks were glowing and she looked like a baby, as soon as the sunlight hit her eyelids though, she opened her eyes and placed a hand over them.

"It's time to head off" Anko said and withdrew her head from inside the tent. They continued on their way, while shino and kiba walked ahead Anko slowed down so she was walking beside hinata.

"I heard you get up last night" Anko said. Hinata's heart began to thump in fear.

"Can you tell me why you were up so late?" asked anko.

"I couldn't sleep" replied hinata quickly.

"This is a mission hinata, we can't have the team separated, what if something happened to you" scolded Anko sharply.

"I'm sorry anko sensei" answered hinata. Usually genins never bothered to give her, her tittle, anko was only a substitute jounin instructor after all. The fact that hinata had included her tittle indicated her innocence. Anko hid her smile; the girl was totally and cutely virginal.

"Its okay, why couldn't you sleep?" asked anko after a while.

"I keep having dreams" replied hinata.

"What kind of dreams? Nightmares" asked anko soothingly. Hinata shook her head furiously, her face going red.

"I can't talk about it, shino and kiba might hear" hinata whispered.

"Okay well, when we get to the resort, I'll talk to you somewhere private okay" Anko suggested. Hinata seemed to find this alright and nodded.

They had one more day to go before they reached the resort. They camped out that night. Hinata, feeling tired was able to sleep for half the night.

She had a dream.

_She was in a shower, soaping herself, suddenly the door behind her opened and in stepped anko sensei. She was completely naked; she had her eyes fixed on hinata with a desirous look in her eye. Her look made the dream hinata start to blush and she stepped back, her back hit the shower wall._

"_It's okay, I know what you need" Anko said "I won't do anything you don't want me to" the dream anko reached forward and stroked hinata's face softly, hinata's dream body and outer body started to relax, anko stepped forward and brought hinata into a soft sensual kiss, it was so soft and tender, she didn't hurry it but waited a few minutes and began kissing her deeper, she opened hinata's mouth and dipped her tongue inside, hinata gasped with longing, suddenly anko had her breasts in her hands and began rubbing them and squeezing them._

"_Anko sensei" whispered hinata feeling breathless with pleasure._

"_Shh" cooed anko as if she were comforting an infant, as she kissed hinata's neck slowly, each gentle kiss made hinata's neck hairs flutter in pleasure "I will make you feel better" then she began to plant kisses down hinata's pale body_

The dreamscape ended immediately and hinata woke up.

Hinata laid down breathing heavily for a while, in between her legs felt very sticky, she nervously reached down and felt in between them, it was wet, very wet, hinata was scared and slightly in awe, her breasts were like stalks and she was shivering all over. What was going on? She got up again to go and have a wash.

Hinata was silent the next day, she tried to join in on the conversation kiba and shino were having about the resort they were going to, apparently the resort had plenty of beautiful women and lovely beaches, hinata although she tried to get involved was very much distracted. She looked at anko sensei discreetly underneath her eyelashes, she had to admit the older lady was attractive, she had a nice smile, a flirty air and she had great legs. Was hinata mad to find her attractive? Hinata closed her eyes trying to remove the weird images from her mind.

Anyway, she thought, no one would desire her back, she wasn't as good looking as Ino and sakura, the best looking girls in the leaf village, she had no confidence and her personality was rather dull. The only person that desired her body was herself, at night when her fantasises failed to come true, she immediately became depressed because she thought that she would continue making love to herself all throughout her teens. She felt like a dork.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked anko rather suddenly. Hinata quickly snapped out of it and looked at the purple haired jounin beside her.

"YES! Yes I'm well" stammered hinata, and then cursed herself because she had made herself blush with embarrassment.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally they had reached the hot springs.

"We're HEREEEEE!" cried kiba "Come on akamaru, let's have a dip in the sea!" and without much ado he leapt off with his little puppy towards the sea.

"Kiba! Oh forget it, you guys go and get settled in, I'll give you tonight off, then tomorrow we start our work" Anko said stretching herself unawares that she was making her big boobs expand more.

Hinata and shino together brought kiba's bag up to the rooms; which had been booked for them. Shino threw kiba's bag into one room and then went into the room booked for him, hinata was about to go into her room when anko intercepted her.

"We'll do it tonight" said anko.

"Do it?" asked hinata immediately becoming pale, misinterpreting the words that came out of her sensei's mouth.

"Our talk silly" said anko laughing; her eyes suddenly became flirtatious "Why? What did you think I meant my little hinata?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I just – I'm still sleepy from last night" stammered hinata waving her hands in protest.

"Okay then, when you have finished packing just call for me okay" Anko said and left hinata to unpack.

"Hinata you're so stupid!" whispered hinata to herself, slapping her face "She probably thinks you're a slut now!" hinata began to unpack, still feeling disappointed in herself for not listening and jumping to conclusions in front of anko of all people.

When she had unpacked she called anko back. Anko closed the door and sat formally on a chair opposite hinata's bed. Hinata was sitting down on the edge of her bed looking completely petrified.

"So what's up hinata?" asked anko "Maybe if you talk about your problems with me, you'll be able to sleep better, it's not good keeping things bottled up".

"I keep having these dreams" hinata said steadily.

"Nightmares?" asked anko

"No" replied hinata.

"So what kind of dreams then" said anko abruptly.

Hinata took a long time to reply, she was battling certain thoughts in her head. Finally she squawked out her answer.

"Dreams about somebody touching me!"

"What do you mean touching you? Hurting you, you mean?" asked anko seriously.

"No, touching me in a nice way, the adult kind of way, lovingly" replied hinata.

"Sexually you mean?" asked anko, she didn't squirm from saying the word, but her expression had no expression on it. Hinata nodded and blushed. Anko continued.

"It's completely normal. So you can't sleep because you're having these dreams? So why did you get up in the night" said anko placing one of her legs over her other leg and leaning back to look at hinata.

"I felt wet… down below" whispered hinata, she hoped that anko hadn't heard it but she had. Anko gave a hearty but knowing laugh. Suddenly the bed beside hinata went down; hinata looked up and saw that anko had sat down beside her on the bed.

"Was this dream about a boy that you like?" asked anko. Again hinata nodded.

"It's all apart of growing, at first it starts with your brain, its develops more so you become more mature intellectually, then your body starts to change, it begins to make certain chemical changes, it sends out hormones, whenever you see an attractive boy you start to desire him and your body responds in weird ways" explained anko.

"What about for girls?" asked hinata quickly. Then she slapped her hand to her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that, not at all.

Anko stopped speaking then asked "Girls?"

"It's okay, I understand now" hinata cried and made to run away. Anko caught her by her hand.

"Don't run hinata, I'm not here to judge you! So you don't have a crush on a boy?" gasped anko, slowly hinata sat back down and she wiped the tears from the girl's eyes.

"Who is this person then? I won't tell anyone" asked anko. Hinata slowly stopped crying and looked at anko, from her eyes, to her lips, and then she leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. Then she darted from the room in a panic leaving anko mystified on her bed.

"Okay morning everyone! From what tsunade told me, we are to question some of the residents of this resort and find out exactly when and what was stolen from them" Anko explained. She seemed uneasy that morning, she tried not to look at hinata, who had come back to her room later that night and thankfully seen that anko had left. Hinata hadn't slept that entire night. Whenever anko did look at her to give her instructions, hinata would avert her eyes hoping that the older woman didn't see the desire in her eyes.

"Alright! Let's go akamaru, shino, hinata" cried kiba.

"Wait a minute kiba, I have to speak to hinata" interjected anko, hinata's heart flew up to her throat when the jounin said her name. The tone was sharp, unable to read.

"Alright then, come on shino" replied kiba and both boys walked off.

"Hinata. Can we talk tonight?" asked anko.

"Okay Anko sensei, but after I do what you have told me to do today" hinata said after a while. Then she finally looked anko in the eyes, anko was shocked by what she saw in them, it was a look bordering on desire that anko didn't think hinata had ever expressed to anyone, hinata left to follow kiba and shino.

"Man I don't believe it, no one will talk, it's like their afraid the bandits will come back and kill them" kiba moaned as they met for a team meeting later that evening.

"I found out from a man in a kiosk that some items were stolen from inside hotel rooms, this could be an inside job" hinata said quite suddenly.

"How did you get that information?" snapped kiba, completely peeved off that hinata had managed to get some information whereas he and shino received none.

"I just bought a drink and slowly engaged the man in conversation" hinata whispered.

"That's weird, whenever were around you, you usually can't speak to anyone" kiba said "Are you feeling alright hinata?"

"I feel really good kiba Kun" said hinata catching anko's eyes. Anko averted her gaze and continued to sip her drink. Hinata felt sad that her attempt to impress the jounin had gone out of the window.

"I could really do with a dip in the hot springs anko, may i?" asked kiba.

"Sure go straight ahead, I need to send a messenger bird to tsunade Sama, shino what are you going to do?" said anko.

"I'm going to explore the nearby forest, I hear there are some insects there, I heard that if my kikaichu bugs breed with them their sense of chakra recognition will become stronger" said shino.

"Shino you're weird" scoffed kiba and stood up swiftly and made his way to the hot springs, he stopped and looked back at hinata "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm coming" hinata said shyly and followed kiba leaving anko in the room.

Hinata undressed and then wrapped a towel around her body. Then she entered slowly into the hot water. It was so relaxing; she sat down and closed her eyes.

"Hello hinata" said a voice. Hinata opened her eyes and saw anko coming into the springs. Hinata suddenly became as red as the hot springs; she tried not to look at the hot jounin in the springs with her.

"Hello anko sensei" replied hinata.

"Why do you always call me anko sensei?" asked anko "The other genins call me anko and nothing more".

"Because you are older and wiser… in a lot of things" said hinata, and then blushed at what she had just said.

"Oh, I guess I am" said anko in her honeyed tone of voice. The water shifted as anko swam towards her. Hinata felt her cheeks glowing hot as her sensei swam towards her, suddenly to the amazement of hinata she reached forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Anko…. Sensei" whispered hinata.

"Yes?" asked anko as she unwrapped the towel from around hinata's body.

"Is this a dream?" asked hinata.

"Why did you say that?" asked anko.

"Things like this, never usually happen to me" said hinata. She was deep red now and sweating.

"You've never been touched?" asked anko as she stroked hinata's neck and between and over her breasts. Immediately without even realising it hinata's nipples went very hard. Hinata looked down and back at anko who had a curious expression on her face.

"Am I arousing you?" asked anko.

"You must be, it only does that when I'm dreaming" hinata replied.

"What happens in your dreams?" asked anko continuing to caress hinata's breasts; they were swollen hard in arousal now.

"I am usually in bed or in the shower and then someone comes in and touches me all over, like the way you're doing now" Hinata answered.

"What happens at the end of the dream?" asked anko.

"I don't know, I usually come awake and then I'm wet between my legs".

"Is it a lot?" asked anko.

"That's why I have to wash" whispered hinata embarrassed.

"You'll have to wash a dozen times when I'm through with you" whispered anko licking her lips.

"Anko…sensei" whispered hinata.

Anko began kissing hinata more erotically on the lips, dipping her tongue inside hinata's inviting warm mouth, hinata didn't resist but was rather timidly kissing back, anko liked it, she licked her lips and moved from hinata's lips, down her neck slowly and kissed downwards until she reached her breasts. She took one of hinata's nipples in her mouth and bit down slightly on it. Hinata let out a gasp.

"Like it?" asked anko looking up at the girl who had suddenly become rigid. Hinata nodded. Anko started again, biting and pulling and licking on hinata's nipples, until they became very hard. Then hinata felt a finger stroking her clit and she immediately froze.

"Want to come over to my room tonight?" asked anko as she pulled away gently from kissing hinata.

"WHAT? NO!" cried hinata, trying to play hard to get, she snatched her towel back from anko.

That night anko had hinata underneath her, both girls were entwined, hinata arms were wrapped around anko's neck, her hard nipples were occasionally brushing over anko's, anko's arms were around hinata too, except for one of anko's fingers which were entered deep inside hinata's pussy. She was inserting it in and out at a nice steady pace. Anko carried on this steady pace and then it became faster. The wet sounds was one of the sounds heard apart from hinata's soft steady moans, it started to become faster as time went by.

Suddenly 5 minutes later hinata whispered in anko's ear.

"Anko sensei… I feel like I'm" gasped hinata "Going to cum".

"That's it baby, don't hold back" whispered anko. She inserted her fingers faster inside hinata and then out, the girl moaned sweetly into her ear at her orgasm and she came heavily on the older woman's fingers. They stayed in the same position whilst hinata went through the shuddering spasms of orgasm, wet liquid dropped onto the bed sheets.

Hinata lay in her sensei's arms all night, her hair falling like a curtain over anko, both women were glowing, hinata slept peacefully and for the first time in her life she felt on cloud nine

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of their mission continued like this, both hinata and anko would continue to act as if nothing was going on, then hinata would visit anko at night. Anko wanted hinata as much as she wanted anko, they usually had deep conversations before making love, she adored the young girl's company and her innocent affection that she had for her. Hinata had become more cheerful than ever before and more confident than ever.

It was hinata and anko's last night together.

"I will miss you" whispered hinata. Hinata was sitting half naked, (after just coming out of the shower) at the end of the bed, anko sat beside her, she brushed back the girls hair and kissed her at the back of the neck. It was not enough to make the girl happy.

"Can I come over to visit you back in konoha?" asked hinata then she stopped. "Nobody will allow it, if my parent ever found out, they would kill me, as they've always wanted to do" hinata said.

"They've said that they've wanted to kill you?" asked anko shocked.

"No, but they prefer my little sister hanabi to me" hinata explained then an idea came into her mind, she turned excitedly to anko "Can I live with you?"

"Absolutely not!" gasped anko "I can't have student living with me".

"I am not your student though, you're not really my sensei" said hinata completely overwhelmed by her idea. Anko took hinata by her hand and looked into her eyes. The girl's smile vanished and she averted her eyes. She knew what anko would say next.

"Hinata what you feel for me its completely okay, but I am an adult and you're still a child, your beautiful and caring and you will make someone very happy one day. But we can't continue with this relationship".

"What! Why?" asked hinata aghast.

"Because it's not right" anko said after awhile.

"But we did things, I thought you loved me back" hinata said tears falling down her face.

"I loved every moment of it. I'll cherish it but when you're older and had a lot more experiences maybe then I'll consider it, but your still a teenager, having complicated feelings, your still not sure about yourself, it will be wrong of me to tie you to me" explained anko.

"But I love you! Nobody else has ever acknowledged me like you have!" cried hinata.

"You better go to bed hinata, we have a long day tomorrow" whispered anko ignoring hinata's sobs. Hinata squeezed her eyes together; she was in so much pain that she couldn't even bear to look at anko anymore. She dashed from the room back into her own rooms. She closed the door and collapsed on her bed and started to cry.

The trip back to konoha was the most painful for hinata. Even kiba and shino were aware of it.

"Hey hinata, are you okay?" asked kiba wrapping an arm around hinata's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kiba kun" said hinata, her throat was dry from all the crying she had done the previous night, her eyes were dry though and she didn't dare look at anko: The woman that had broken her heart.

"When we get back home, do you want to chill out with me and shino? We could go to that new bbq place" asked kiba.

"Sure" hinata replied. Kiba turned to look at shino who was giving hinata a searching look but both boys just shrugged and continued to walk. But kiba continued to give hinata a few looks now and again.

They arrived back in the leaf village. They went to the jail house to lock up their captives then straight to tsunade to give a report.

"I see, very well then" Tsunade said, she looked at the team, her glaze fell on hinata.

"You seem a little upset hinata, is everything okay?" asked tsunade. Hinata nodded firmly. Anko, being a professional at heart didn't change her expression.

"Alright then, you are all free to go".

Anko made her way back home. She came to the entrance of her flat and saw hinata waiting for her. She stopped, looking at the girl. She was about to protest when the girl interrupted.

"You didn't hurt me anko sensei" hinata said.

"What?" said Anko stunned.

"I just want to say I understand why you're doing this, I just came here to say thank you and I forgive you" hinata explained.

"Everyone thinks I'm this shy powerless girl but I know now that I'm better than that, I can be better and you helped me realise that" said hinata, even though she was trying to be confident her old habit of twiddling her fingers and looking down at the ground had returned. She was never used to confrontation; she continued "I won't tell anyone about what happened".

"Hinata" began anko and tried to hug the girl, but she stepped back.

"Goodbye sensei" Hinata whispered and she left anko standing outside her house.

(11 years later)

Anko was stabbed by an enemy ninja. She was bleeding profusely, she screamed in pain and placing her hand over the wound fell to the ground. The enemy ninja was about to finish her off when he started to convulse as if being electrocuted. The ninja fell to his knees and collapsed beside anko. Anko looked up to see one of her teammates had come to her aid.

"This looks nasty" he whispered "I'll call a medic Nin, hold on Anko!" he sent another ninja as a messenger to grab a medical ninja.

"I don't know if I'll survive" anko chocked, coughing up blood.

"You will, just have faith damn it!" hissed her colleague. There was a shout and the man that was holding anko's hand turned, and then looked back at anko smiling in relief.

"We've found her. Believe me, if anyone can cure you, she can".

"What is the problem?" asked a rather familiar voice. Anko gasped as if she had seen a ghost. It was hinata. The girl had grown considerably. She looked like a young tsunade, she looked thinner in her face, her hair had grown longer, and she had lost a bit of weight and had grown taller. Hinata, as soon as she had seen Anko, gasped in recognition and clapped her hand over her mouth in complete shock.

"What is it? Please hurry! She needs help now!" snapped the man beside Anko.  
>"Yes of course" hinata replied and she immediately knelt beside anko and placed her hands over the woman's stomach.<p>

"It's been a long time" anko whispered trying to add a seductive tone to her voice but her injury was making it difficult "Where have you been all this time?"

"Working as a medic ninja and preparing to get married" whispered hinata.

Anko felt her heart drop.

"Who are you getting married to?" asked anko.

"To naruto uzumaki" Hinata replied looking anko in the face.

"Have you missed me?" asked anko "I have missed you".

"Every single day, but don't tell naruto that! I do love him so much" said hinata. Both women smiled at one another, anko slowly placed her hand on hinata's thigh to thank her, hinata jumped slightly but she nodded to indicate she was alright and she continued to heal her sensei, her former lover and her friend.

THE END


End file.
